


Calculating probabilities

by bunnysworld



Series: Tutoring [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Their next tutoring session





	

On Wednesday, Arthur was in the classroom again, hoping the tea he got for Merlin was one he liked as he’d forgotten to ask what kind Merlin preferred. He also hoped Merlin would show up soon or else the tea might get cold and taste yucky and that would ruin the whole mood. Then again, they were here for Maths today. Or rather, he was here, Merlin was nowhere to be seen. 

Opening his book and notes, Arthur stared at them. Maths had never made much sense to him and he had no idea what he would need curve sketching and calculus of probability for in the real world after school. As far as he knew, most people got along fine with just being able to do the basic calculation operations. 

Tapping his pen against the book, trying to reread the paragraph again and again, Arthur wondered where Merlin was. He had tried to get a hold of him in the past days and to find out what he was doing but that hadn’t been too easy. He couldn’t just go to the school’s office and demand a copy of Merlin’s class schedule, could he?

What was it that was so fascinating about Merlin that Arthur thought of him so often? Admittedly, Merlin’s looks had a lot to do with it, even though others thought he was ugly – Arthur had almost violently reacted to that when Mordred mentioned it and he wasn’t in the least bit sorry that while playing the ball, his cleats had not-so-accidentally connected with Mordred’s shin – but looks weren’t the main part here. It was probably Merlin’s smile. The one that made his face light up and let his eyes crinkle into half-moons. Or maybe it was the way Merlin didn’t think he was dumb because he didn’t understand French and Maths. He thought him a bit lazy and Arthur couldn’t object to that, he just didn’t really care about those two subjects. 

Arthur had heard rumours that Merlin had been dating a boy not too long ago but what if they were just that? Rumours? Nothing to it and Merlin was actually into girls? Well, maybe he was into both? That was an interesting thought, but if Merlin was bi, Arthur would have to fend even more competition off. 

In a rush of flailing limbs, overly full backpack and sheets once again flying everywhere, Merlin rushed in, balancing another paper tray with two paper cups. “Hi! Sorry, the line at the coffee shop was so long!”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile goofily. “You didn’t think I brought tea, did you?”

Merlin stopped and noticed the cups Arthur had brought. He grinned. “Not for a second, but hey, more tea for us. What did you get?”

“Didn’t know what you liked, so I got Earl Grey and a herb mix they recommended.” He reached into his bag. “Here, milk and sugar and…what’s this? Liquid lemon in a little pouch? Never seen that before. And…some muffins.”

Hanging his head, Merlin chuckled when he produced the same things from his backpack only that his muffins were actually cookies. “This could be easily be mistaken for a tea party. How about, we stick to the subject from now on and go for a pastry after?”

Arthur’s head snapped up and a huge smile spread across his face, even though he felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. “I’d love to!” 

While Merlin started to explain about probabilities and how to do the calculus for them, Arthur had a hard time concentrating. Merlin had asked him out after their tutoring hour. Well, maybe not really asked him out, but at least he wanted to spend more time with him outside this learning thing. 

“Arthur?”

“Huh?” Arthur startled. Merlin had caught him not paying attention, this was awkward.

“Let’s calculate the probability of…”

Arthur cut him short. “How high is the probability of you going out with me on Saturday? To the movies or to the fest in town or…” Oh gosh, what had he done? They were supposed to work together and he had intended to take it slow. Now he blabbed it out. What if Merlin didn’t want to see him outside this and the tea later? The blush on Merlin’s face was adorable, though.

Merlin huffed out a chuckle and then grinned. “How about we try to calculate that?”


End file.
